Conventional content distribution resources sometimes provide backup storage resources with respect to a primary repository because a respective primary repository is limited in capacity. Upon receiving a request for content, in response to detecting that the requested content is not available from the primary repository, a conventional content distribution system may attempt to retrieve and deliver the requested content from a backup storage resource and or video processor.